1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a server and more particularly to a server by which internal electronic devices inside the server can be dismounted conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the information technology is in a rapid development era, computers such as desktops or laptops are widely used by corporations and individuals to handle various tasks. As the communication technology becomes highly developed, transnational electronic commerce has already replaced regional business transaction. As a result, the electronization of corporations is becoming a development trend. Common personal computers can no longer meet the business requirements of corporations. Therefore, computer companies have developed specialized servers with different functions such as cloud computing, firewall, etc., in order to solve the problems of electronization for corporations.
A typical server comprises a frame and various electronic devices, such as power supply, motherboard, data storing and data accessing hard disk, system hard disk and fan, installed inside the frame. The dispositions of the various electronic devices are complicated and interlaced with each other as they are accommodated in a limited space inside the frame. Therefore, when maintenance personnel have to assemble the server, a tremendous amount of time and effort are required. As a result, the cost for the assembling of the server is increased relatively. Therefore, it is highly demanded for researchers to improve the disposition of the various electronic devices inside the server limited space in order to enhance the convenience of assembling the server.